115133-10-3-morning-coffee-one-for-the-road
Content ---- Wiedersehen. I would think a barista would have given us the coffee, though... Anyway, last night, we Saddles came up with a fun little RP event. We're going to get together and do a bar crawl. Rocio recommended following the Quantum State dance party around, but I don't have anything even remotely resembling a plan of action, so we have no idea where we'll be going. Anyone who wants to come along can attend! We're going to do our best to raise our profile and to provide a home for roleplayers before the megaserver implementation, in case they want a guild. I think, if we build a strong guild for RPers to have fun in, PVE and PVP will follow. Another good suggestion was to show up at the Boulders' bar (we've got an inside connection in their kitchen! :D) There will be drinking, there will be weirdness, there will be Seeger! We'll see you all then! Spent the game time I had last night kicking off in Wintervale with Donne. Donne is the first character of mine over level 20 to not be a gear crafter, so he's the first character who isn't building his own gear as he goes. So the Whitevale stat wall is a little more pronounced. But I'm at-level and doing good! One more level on him before hoverboards. I also got website admin functions somewhere along the line! So I'm starting to prune and change the website into something a little more suitable to our new digs and new vibe. I also wanted to streamline the forums a bit so there are less categories out there. So many wouldn't get used even with more members, I think. IRL, I'll be on all night Friday night, then heading to my mother's on Saturday for her birthday. Sunday should be pure gametime as well. That's all that's on my plate! Back to work! See you on Nexus! | |} ---- ---- Coffee is the nectar of the Gods! And good morning | |} ---- Why do people have such a problem with the mods? I could see that thread barreling towards a lock in three posts, why bite the hand that feeds? | |} ---- ---- Initial response: woot! donuts! Second response: HEY! Someone yoinked the icing off two of the muffins! :D | |} ---- Yeah, I feel bad especially for Caydiem, who's been working on it since April. But if she understands and got on the forums to defend the decision, I understand. Still, as much as it sucks we won't get holidays until next year, I feel worse for Caydiem. All that work and she got choked out of QA because the megaservers and massive bug drop are both falling right on top of Shade's Eve. | |} ---- ---- I gotta admit. Im a little depressed. Why you ask? Glad you asked. I spent hours last night trying to decorate my house for Halloween. Spent well over a few plat on decorations, couldn't find a lot... wound up grinding up architect to get some of them.... it was then, that it occurred to me that grinding Architect really sucked. I need more holiday decorations. I just..... *sob* No witches, no skeletons, no black cats or ghouls. No Jack o Lanterns, or fog, or scary forests.... Just thought I would share... Ill go back to being miserable in silence. | |} ---- I agree. I hope Carbine apologizes to her (and her team) profusely and then budgets enough time and resources for her to make it a beyond incredible event for next year. I also hope that the QA reaper hasn't hit any of the holidays that might happen in early 2015. I really do feel that the holiday events are important for the community. | |} ---- ---- We're all a little bummed. .... Of course, I live in a dilapidated voodoo swamp that's creepy in the best of times... | |} ---- Yay! Actually, I need to talk to you about the PVP event. I suck at and wouldn't be really interested in running PVP, but since Tex is gone and I don't know anyone who would step up to do it, I can at least ref the fights and make sure it still happens. If you don't have anyone, you can count on Seeger running it somehow. | |} ---- The cookies (scones?) look delicious. I was really sad to see recently that staff elementalists in GW2 are still running essentially the same meta builds they have been since launch. What happened to ANet trying to add build diversity? Grats on the E-89 kill. I'm still hoping that I can sneak my way into a raid group at some point. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I'm actually strongly considering cancelling the duelling competition because I'm not sure I have the people to run it with everything else going on. I'll know for sure on Sunday afternoon. Will you be online then? We should try to catch up in game and talk about it. Who says you need to wait till level 50 to try dungeons? If you can nab some good friends to go with you, do them normal mode while you're leveling up. Not only will you have a lot of fun, but you'll find that it helps you to be FAR more prepared and further along the learning curve when you do get to 50. | |} ---- ---- Trying to be a new kind of hipster? That sounds like a new yin and yang of sophistication. :D "I don't always enjoy fancy coffees, but when I do, it's alongside the most juvenile candy I can think of." (for the record, I have nothing against gummi bears - Haribo ftw!) | |} ---- Oh, I know. It's just that, as I said earlier, my playtime doesn't always come in large chunks of time to devote to dungeon crawling. MAYBE after I am able to get all my chars to 50, get all my research done, and all the other plans I already have, I just MIGHT have kids old enough to leave me be to play more than 30 mins at a time lol. Even when I'm online for longer than 30 mins at a time, I'm generally AFK for huge chunks of time (ie. Making dinner, bath time, play time, breaking up fights, picking on the hubby... I got lots going on). So yeah... dungeons will have to wait, for now =) | |} ---- ---- Ah, I understand! One day the sibling revelry will subside enough for Mom to get her game time in again though :) | |} ---- Yeah... unless I decide to do it all over again. lol! | |} ---- I'm an artist. My ghostwriter is penning my autobiography as I type. I ate that just to add it. "Rocio is a woman full of contradiction, as evidenced by the fact that she's eating gummi bears with her latte. The latte isn't even pumpkin spice. That's how rebel she rolls." | |} ---- Hmmm did the gummi bears turn Rocio into a she? | |} ---- It was a sad, sad day for my parents when my sister and I transitioned from sibling rivalry into sibling revelry. /shouts "Next round's on me!" :D Sorry, Neph, couldn't resist playing that one up. ;) What did you settle on as your housing theme? I see it as a matter of taste, rather than contradiction. Clearly, pumpkin spice would not pair well with the full fruit flavors or even the aromatics of the gummi bears. *looks at ghostwriter* "Duh." | |} ---- No, he touched the Weave one too many times. :D | |} ---- ---- I'm so used to you being IC that sometimes it's weird when you post OOC and use the name Rocio for yourself. And yes, I have a Spanish friend named Rocio. That's why it initially took me off guard that Rocio was a male character. Oh, and: | |} ---- ---- Yeah, I should be on or at least around, God willing and the creek don't rise. | |} ---- ---- ---- I've learned to never let my boss touch my video games. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Thank you God in Heaven. Logging in now! :D Let's party! | |} ---- ---- ---- *grin* you need to show us! Oh wait.. got it! Haha! Nice! | |} ---- It was also thanks to your(?) post cards in the past coffe's for the mega names. "Those are really cool wish I could do that" I'd think. | |} ---- I had fun doing them. There are many great programs you can use (for free) and usually you can get great results by combining different elements from each one (GIMP is one for example). Btw.. someone needs to make a new coffee thread. :) | |} ---- ----